


Moon Blossom

by BlancaLapin



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Insanity, Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Voice in head, moondrop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-12 10:25:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaLapin/pseuds/BlancaLapin
Summary: When Rapunzel left Varian was locked up all alone. He had Rupert and he was alright to stay still. They would need him one day. But when Rupert gets sick he need ingredients to help Rupert. So he tries to take some from everyday items. He was caught however, locked up and Rupert was taken. He was still a threat even when locked up so they put him in the one place that he could hurt nobody. Solitary Confinement.He has lost his sanity.All alone worth a voice in his head and no hope.But when Rapunzel finds a way to break the Black Rocks And involves Varian’s help.Can he even help her anymore or will he slip away.





	1. A needed Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> I love Moondrop Varian and also Mad scientist Varian..So here’s both.

It’s been 4 months 2 weeks and three days by the count of meals. Everyday he would be given the same two meals. All day, everyday, every second is torture to his mind and body. He had just wanted some chemicals to make the life he had with Rudiger more better, yet they see it as a threat, take away Rudiger, and leave him to a new method that is made to make prisoners think about their actions.  
Solitary Confinement.  
These people celebrating his capture, talking about fixing him like some broken machine, Then discards him in a blank room with no windows when they cannot look at his now frail body. He tried working out like he has heard many inmates did but with only the necessary amount of food to live off of he would be hungry or puke up his food in the small grate heat the left corner. The voice is always talking to him. Calming him. Trying to tell him there’s a way out. He sees no way out. No chems, no one, nothing but his mind. All he can do is sit. Sit and tell himself that it’s ok. While the voice tells him the same thing.  
It’s ok.

It’s not my fault.  
It’s ok.  
I’m not alone.  
I’m ok.  
I’m sorry Dad  
It’s ok.

————————-

Rapunzel was taken back by the art around her. The style, the colors, they all blended together to make stories. Each one with a lesson or historical moment in the past. In every photo however there were weird marking of a tree in every painting. Each showing it grow and get bigger with a single blue and white apple blossom in it. Till at the last painting there was a new story.  
A young woman sits by the tree, the lone flower in it long gone and the rocks surrounding her. She sit and kneels by the tree and starts to sing to the tree.

“Raps, She has your long hair.”  
Eugene said while walking with the wall. “I mean the hair is even long and golden like your hair!”

“I can’t believe I’m gonna say this but,”Cassandra begins. “This does looks like you” Eugene smiles at Cassandra and goes on. “So these rocks lead us to a story? What does a tree have to do with you?” I kept on looking. the woman sings, the rocks get closer, a boy walks out-

“Guys! Look at this!” I show them the next pictures as the story goes on. 

They boy walks out and kneels next to her.  
They hug and then sing in harmony, in the next painting the rocks crack and break.  
Then that’s the end, no more paintings I can see.  
“So The rocks will break..If I sing with someone?” I was uncomfortable with the idea of who it could be or even if they are real, “This makes no sense.”

“There is something you two might wanna see.” Cassandra said looking up. I looks up and immediately covered my mouth to cover my gasp

There is a painting of the sun drop and the same woman with long blond hair, me. On the other side was the blossom from the tree. With a pale boy with black hair in the center. The kicker in this however was the blue on him. His finger tips held a blue glow but what made him stand out was the blue streak of hair in his black hair.

“V-Varian?”


	2. A return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian has been alone more and more with nothing but the chain at his feet and the voices in his head
> 
> Rapunzel has been thinking over the painting as she returns home to see what can be done to learn more about the paintings and rocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So stuff has happened and I had to take time to take care of the stuff but now I’m back and will be working on this story and Persona 5 more often.

Varian must have died and gone to heaven as now he can see people. Heaven is horrible. It’s been a month and now guards come in once a week for a check in, and by check in they beat him, blaming him for the increased security and the ‘lost’ of the princess again.  
When in prison, he'd get the worst of the prisoner's rations because of how little the guards liked him and it was never enough for him. Let alone Rupert and him.  
Due to his previous malnutrition he very frail and weak. The guards can come in and kick him around and leave without making any fuss. He gets the same food, yet his body can’t get well like this.  
His body is weak and yet his health is fine.  
He is feed well but still frail.  
He is alive but in constant pain.  
He cannot remember what got him there.  
He can’t feel anything anymore.  
The Voices make him only know of them now.

—————————————

It took two months to go back to the kingdom. Half to time since now they were on a quest back. The painting they saw were now copied down and taken into a small scroll packed away to be examined again. Rapunzel didn’t know why Varian was painted on the wall and celling or how is Varian connected to the black rocks? They never reacted to him like they did her. The again he never really touch them, with the gloves and all. He never had the power of the hair, then again it was the sun she had not th- Rapunzel didn’t want to this about it anymore as they soon saw the kingdom come closer and closer into view.

“Blonde I think maybe we should” Eugene said with a look of fright as the rocks now have started to sprout in direct to the castle.

“I didn’t know they were sprouting faster” 

“I didn’t know we had guests waiting.” Cassandra said as she point at two new guards matching towards them. 

Just then two guards came as they have reached the walls, recognizing their princess. The two lead them to the castle immediately while putting their carts away and putting robes over the three Adventurers as not to cause a commotion.  
The guards brought them inside the castle where then they were greeted by the Captain looks at them with concern.

“Cassandra.”

“Father.”

“And Eugene who wants to go and see the king before a cute family moment happe-“, It was to late as the Captain took his daughter into a tight hug and held on as Eugene rolled his eyes with a smile while Rapunzel was to focused to go ‘aaaawwwww’ at them

“Captain, we have news that might stop the black rocks but I have to see my father!” Rapunzel said with urgency in her voice as she knew the discussion of Varian and the black rocks would be tiring to have.

“Of Course, right away princess” The Captain started to lead them to the throne room.


	3. When they come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our princess returns home in hopes of sorting out this mess.

Varian was by this point wearing another chain to his left leg as his attempt to stand when the guards came was seen as ‘more dangerous then ever’. He’s shaking every time he hears a squeak from moving his body and he is neutral now as the guards are coming in less. It’s good for his body as he feels weak but he wants to see someone real, someone even if they hate him. 

It’s had to be the worst thing ever.

He’s not sure if this is the worst thing ever.  
What happened to put him here? 

His dad? 

Rock? 

He hurt his dad...and rocks came.

He knows this is redundant.  
He knows he can’t take this.

“I’ve been thinking of my dad..My dad...and a rock? My Dad and a rock and some people.” 

It’s been so long and he can’t really remember that much. 

“I remember my dad...accident with a rock...Golden strands...”

Varian couldn’t remember if that was significant. He knows only if his dad, rocks, and a pain with golden strands...

“I remember my dad, rocks, and the golden strands... I-I”

He can’t understand what these mean in his life.

The voices lull him to sleep as he starts to cry.

———————————————————————

“This is out of the question”

Rapunzel sighs and gets ready to argue, “  
We may have a way to break the rocks but to see if this will work we need Varian,” Rapunzel said as she walks closer to the throne. 

“Even if nothing happened we can at least see if he has footed better and maybe could be of use to the kingdom!  
I don’t know wh-,”

“You know exactly why, Rapunzel,” King Fredric said firmly. “He threatened our kingdom, kidnapped your mother, and yet you wish hat we let him go and potentially allow him redo what he did? Out of the question,”

“You said that you would give him all the help he need when we left yet now when we offer a way for both sides to win you can not see the chances?.”, Rapunzel was trying to stand her ground be she was also scared of the idea of Varian being out and free.

Eugene seeing Rapunzel struggle chimes in. “He could still be chained and kept in the castle. All of this can be solved and we just need him to cooperate not use alchemy.”.

“He could still find some-“,

“I’ll watch him then”, Cassandra was up in front and kneeling down to the king, “He will be watched by me while he works with the princess. I’ll be next to Rapunzel and if needed Perhaps Stan and Pete could be watch out.”

“I’t could hurt you or your mother! We shall not risk our kingdom!“

Rapunzel walks to her father with as much determination as possible. “Father if we do not do this we could loose the kingdom to the rocks,” She says. “He doesn’t need our trust, but we need him.”

King Fredric was quiet and thinking over the idea when Queen Arianna spoke. “Fredric, even if this is not a solution we should still test this out. We know he’s dangerous now, we can watch over him” 

King Fredric looked around again as he saw the pleading eyes of his daughter and the eight eyes in the room around him.

“. . . You may take him to a room in the castle and have him kept there 24/7. If anything happened to you three from him he will be sent back. Is this clear?”

At that comment, Rapunzel smiled and lets out a breathe and she hugged her father. “It’s clear Dad. Thank you.”

“I’ll contact the Captain to take you straight to his cell and get a guest room ready for him.”

—————-

The prison was loud as the princess walks past all the cells and down a long stair well

“Where is Varian? He isn’t in prison?”

“He caused a ruckus a while ago when he got his hands on some plants. We are testing out a new method to get prisoners to think over what they did so we decided to put him in.”

“Well What is the method?”

Once they reached the bottom all the walls got less grey and a bit more white as they walked down to a single room at the end of the hall.

“Solitary Confinement.”


	4. Help has Arrived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varian’s mind never shuts up and He sees some old forgotten faces.   
> Eugene takes a risk

I hear the little sound of people stepping around the door as I curl up in my corner trying to hide. They come on a hour and two minutes on the dot. Every time. I can’t go on if these attacks go on. ‘You could ask for death. You shouldn’t suffer’. I don’t wanna do that. ‘Steal from a guard, grab the keys’. My hands are tied and my neck had a collar. ‘Sing’. What would I sing for? I don’t have anything to si-

My head snaps up as I hear the feet get to my door and all the locks start to click as I start to curl away.

‘Run! Grab them! Grab the keys!’

I just curl up on myself as I wait for a hit

“Varian?”

It never came as I feel more than two pairs of eyes looking down on my disheveled form as a familiar girl looks down at me. My hair might have grown to the point of my shoulders but this girl had long blond hair and was looking at me in horror but also with concern.

————/———————  
Rapunzel’s POV 

Varian’s hair was a mess long black waves falling down to his shoulder, a single straight streak of blue showing that is was taken care of while his body looked frail. I could see his clothes were alright on his body but his arms seemed to be weaker and his body was curled up also limp. I saw from the bags on his eyes to the collar on his neck that his stay in here was not a pleasant one as I look upon my old friend.

“Rap!”

I feel myself be pulled back as Varian lifts his arm, the chains making an clinking sound that soon fades away as now he is breathing heavily with fear in his eyes. 

“What’s Happened to him? I thought the king said he would receive help.”

“This was a new form of rehabilitation that we had heard of from the last meeting with foreign dignitaries, he was found with material in his cell so we put him in here to think but...” The Captain explains with a hesitation as he looked at Varian.

“Can he even eat?”

“His guards where suppose to feed him.”

“This is just torture!” Eugene yelled as he goes to Varian. “He committed crimes yes but he’s still a kid!”Varian looks up at Eugene with a look of fear as Varian lets of a shaky breath. 

“He tried to hurt us!”

Eugene isn’t moved by what Cassandra said, though I feels as if he should move away from Varian. “We are here for help with the rock but this kid need help!” I see three belt buckles on his straitjacket and before I could ask Eugene unbuckles buckles.

“Eugene!”

“Raps let me do this!” 

I flinch back from the yell as I see Eugene take off the chains on Varian as Varian just stares in awe at his hands. This was not going to end well I knew that much when Varian was freed and I get ready for the hurling of insults to start.

“T-Thank you.”

It never came as Varian reaches out and Eugene backs up a step as Varian’s hand touches his neck, rubbing when the chains were connected to it.

“Thank you!” Varian’s voice was raspy and when he tried to get up his legs buckled and he fell hissing as his body didn’t get back up.

I don’t know what to do. This isn’t what I thought would happen, this couldn’t be Varian now. Before I could even ask to Captain to pick up Varian Eugene picks him and and helps Varian stand.

“We have a lot to talk about Rapunzel but right now this kid needs help.” I couldn’t even agree before Eugene lead the way to the rooms in the castle. The entire time Varian was looking at us, looking at us with a broken expression yet hopefully eyes. 

This isn’t how it was suppose to be.


End file.
